Stillman Sisters
The Stillman Sisters are a trio of evil low-level sister witches. They were known primarily as small-time magical con women. However, they were able to steal the Charmed Ones' identities with a spell, making the entire world, including the Warren Book of Shadows, see them as the Halliwell sisters. The Stillmans are only low-level witches who are more of a nuisance than a threat, and were only powerful enough to face the Charmed Ones by pooling their powers. However, they still gained enough infamy to merit an entry in the Book of Shadows. They took that as a compliment, although Mitzy was disappointed and a bit offended that there was no picture of them. The Stillmans were more offended when the entry deemed them not worth the effort to vanquish, and suggested binding their powers instead. History Becoming the Charmed Ones After making enough trouble to lure the real Charmed Ones out of the manor, the sister's managed to get their hands on the Book of Shadows and used it to steal the sisters' powers. They managed to keep up their scam for a full day, making them the fourth evil beings to gain possession of the Book. Chris discovers their true identity Their plan fell apart after Chris figured them out and turned them against each other, effectively breaking their bond and subsequently the identity theft spell. The Halliwell sisters then easily defeated them. After the Charmed Ones regained their powers and identities, they bound the Stillmans' powers and had them arrested for the murders of a family across the street and a vacuum cleaner salesman. They are on the Most Wanted list in eight other states. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by using a scrying crystal, a map, or other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. Only Mabel displayed this power. * Shapeshifting: The ability to change from one physical form into another. Book of Shadows .]] Stillman Sisters Mabel, Mitzy and Margo Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic. Spells Identity Theft Spell :Blinking faces, blank and ho-hum, :We are they and they are no one. :Grant us the Power of Three, :And turn them into nobody. Bowl Divination Spell :Give me sight through the blackest bile, :Show me the faces I revile. Notes and Trivia *All three sisters' names start with the letter "M", similar to the P Tradition embraced by the Halliwell family. *The three blond sister witches had the surname of Spellman until it was pointed out that it was also the last name of Melissa Joan Hart's character on "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch", and was changed to Stillman. *It is unknown who wrote the Stillman Sisters' entry in the Book of Shadows as it seems as though that they are too young for Penny or Patty to have crossed their paths, unless they only appear to be young. It is also possible that Prue learned of the Stillman Sisters before her death and wrote the entry. *There has been some speculation that Margo obtained Telekinesis from Paige Matthews after stealing her identity, since she closed the doors at the manor, while Paige retained her ability to orb. However, her own disappointment about not getting any powers contradicts this. *The sisters' symbol is the Triple Crescent Moon. This is the same symbol as the one used by the Triple Crescent Coven, though they are likely not connected. Gallery Charmed604_002.jpg Charmed604_132.jpg Charmed604_211.jpg Chris 6x4-2.jpg Charmed604_241.jpg StillmanBos.jpg Charmed604_394.jpg Charmed604_556.jpg 037n5f.jpg Charmed604_687.jpg S06E04_-_Episode_115_-_The_Power_of_Three_Blondes_20160819-16301837.jpg Appearances The Stillman Sisters appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Dark wizards Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Covens Category:Pages needing attention Category:Sisters